Zoro vs Law!
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: Luffy and her two best friends she met at school, Law and Zoro. It was a small minuscule problem, well, in Luffy's eyes it was. Why did it seem like Law and Zoro disliked each other so much? (root for your favorite in reviews!)
1. Luffy will be mine!

_Luffy__ and her two best friends she met at school, Law and Zoro. It was a small miniscule problem, well, in Luffy's eyes it was. Why did it seem like Law and Zoro disliked each other so much? Luffy just shrugged it off._

_ Zoro was cool, but he was mean to her sometimes, he tugs on her cheeks and hair a lot and always pokes fun at her and calls her an idiot. But it's only because he likes here and that's just how boys act sometimes. Zoro was just the kind of person who made fun of a girl when he liked her. And he only messes with Luffy._

_ Law was a bit silent but funny, he teaches her things she wants to know about and hugs her all the time. He's always smiling too. Law likes Luffy too. Only he shows it in a slightly up front way. Always complimenting her and treating her like she's the most important person in the world. He gives her snacks and presents._

_ Law hates Zoro. _

_ Zoro hates Law. _

_ They both like Luffy and are determined to get her to like them. Luffy says they're both her best friends. _

_ Law said Luffy likes him best. _

_ Zoro said Luffy liked him best. _

_ And it all started one day when the two thirteen year old's were at odds again._

"_Why don't you just leave Luffy alone Bastard!" Zoro growled._

"_Because, she likes me much better then your Marimo self." Law said calmly. Zoro glared. He crossed his arms._

"_I bet I could get Luffy to like me a lot faster than you ever could." he glared._

"_And I'm the principle of New World Middle School." Law laughed. "You're on." The two shook hands. Both thinking the same thing..._

_**Luffy will be mine! **_

And this is were the not so silent war began. A war of love, hate, brothers, and maybe some other boys trying to move in on the prize. (but I'll let you decide about the other boys!)


	2. Zoro

I've known Luffy since we played pirate as little kids. I've liked her ever since she moved into my neighborhood. She's cute, she's an idiot, she's fun, she's tough. She's mine. I know all about Luffy, her likes, her dislikes, her hobbies, her dreams, everything. I love everything about her. From the sandals she wears snow or shine, to the too big straw hat that sits on her short cut brown hair. I love her huge brown eyes the scar that's under one (And only I know how it got there), her big smile, her bubbly personality, and her stupidity. It's what makes Luffy, well, Luffy.

Me and Luffy have always done everything together. We eat together, we sleep together, we nap together, we wake up together, we play together, we go on vacation together, we play video games together, we're in the same classes together. But that all changed in the 6th grade. When I was out sick for the first week, I had an awful cold because it decided to snow real early in the year when I fell asleep outside. Strangely, Luffy didn't come visit me. Why? Well, she forgot, because that week is when Luffy met Law.

Law Trafalgar... he was over confident, cocky, a jerk, a bastard, and he is one of Luffy's best friends. Now, in the 'everything' that Luffy and I do together, Law just HAS to be included. It was Luffy and Zoro. Now it's Luffy, Zoro and Law.

And it pisses me off.

I tried to be Law's friend. I even remember when we were first introduced. Why? Because it just might have been the worst day of my life.

_I sniffled a bit walking into class. I was ready to chew Luffy out. She didn't come to see me at all and she better have a damn good reason. I opened the door and my anger melted when she smiled and waved. I can't stay mad at her. I went to smile and wave back. But, she wasn't waving to me. She was waving to the person behind me. _

"_Can I pass? Or are you just going to stand there?" A voice from behind me said impatiently. I turned and my dark green eyes met with brown ones. A boy just as tall as me, he was wearing a yellow shirt with brown sleeves and a weird face on the front, plain brown pants, and a weird hat on his brown hair. _

_ I turned and went to sit in the unoccupied seat next to Luffy. Luffy smiled._

"_Oh! Hey Zoro!" She lunged forward and hugged me. Then that same annoyed voice came. It sounded angrier. _

"_I think that's me seat." It grumbled. I looked up and saw that kid again. _

"_I don't think so." I glared. I ALWAYS sit next to Luffy. Wherever she sat, my spot was next to her. I looked at Luffy to back me up but instead her smile got wider._

"_Hi! Law-kun!" She hugged the other kid. My eye twitched. 'kun'? Since when does Luffy add that to the end of a name? Since when does Luffy hug any boy other than me (and her brothers)? _

_ The kid on the other side of Luffy had gone somewhere, I guess his friends came in. So Law sat in that seat. Luffy was between us, smiling like an idiot._

"_Law-kun Zoro, Zoro Law-kun!" She said, pointing at us as she said our names, introducing us. I guess I could be this guys friend. So what if we got off to a rocky start? I waved a bit._

"_Yo." I said plainly. He nodded, then he looked away from me._

"_Who's this Zoro, Luffy?" he asked._

"_Zoro's my bestest friend!" She said, leaning back so her head hit my chest. I gave a little victory smile. "But Law-kun's my bestest friend too!" She grinned, bouncing forward to tackle-hug him._

_ I glared at Law. _

_ Law glared at me. _

_ Luffy smiled and laughed._

"_My two bestest friends!" she exclaimed._

And it was horrible. Ever since then, Law has been trying to push me away. Luffy would talk to me, then Law would grab her attention. I would get Luffy a present, Law would push it aside with his own. Luffy would hug me and Law would call her over to him. This feeling I have can described in three words.

I. Hate. Law.


	3. Law

I'm sure that Marimo has complained to you already. All about how 'he knew Luffy first'. Am I right? I thought I was. As a matter of fact, it doesn't matter who Luffy knew first. I'm her best friend and nothing can take that away. Zoro's just jealous. He's jealous because he can't have his 'precious Luffy' all to himself. I've decided to make Luffy mine. I love everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, her personality, the way her eyes sparkle when she looks up at me (I'm a few inches taller than her), everything.

So what if I don't know as much about her as Zoro? That doesn't mean anything. I'll know a lot about her soon enough. I don't have to be born and raised with Luffy for her to love me.

Unlike Zoro, I met Luffy about two years, seven weeks, two days, and three hours ago... was that a bit much? Whatever, anyway, I've liked her ever since. She was my first friend at this school. My only friend. If you don't count Zoro, which I don't. She's always talked to me, and well, hm. I guess I'll use my chapter flash back now.

_It was my first day at New World Middle School. 6__th__ grade. Great. I was the new kid. The prime target. The fresh meat. I just moved into town so I don't know anyone here. I walked slowly to class, maybe if I was late, I could leave and no one would notice. But when the bell rang I was shuffled and pushed along with the other kids. So much for my plan._

_ I stood silently in front of the door of my home room. I sighed, tugging down on my yellow shirt and walking into class. I sat in the middle of the room, everyone else was in the front or back, I had this row to myself. The late bell rang, I sat in home room. We would stay here for the day and learn our daily routine. I faintly heard the rushed steps of someone._

"_Wait! Wait! Wait for me!" A high, light voice was yelling. Everyone looked at the door as it burst open. "I'm not late! I'm not late! I'm not- phew!" The voice huffed. Whoever this was, they seemed to say things in three's when in a rush. I leaned back to see who it was. _

_ At first, all I saw was a large straw hat facing the room, some short brown hair pointing at the ground, a bright red, long sleeved, button down shirt, small tanned hands resting on long blue jeans, and, strangely, in the cold weather, they were wearing sandals. Then the person look up. _

_ This person, was a she. All I could do was stare. She had big, sparkly, brown eyes and a small scar under one. Her mouth was parted, in an 'o' shape as she breathed deeply. Her chest heaved as she stood straight. _

"_How nice of you to join us miss..." The teacher looked through her chart._

"_Luffy .D. Monkey!" She smiled, she had such a nice smile. Luffy huh? Her eyes met mine. I realized I was still staring, I looked away, blushing a bit. _

_ I felt her curious gaze on me._

"_Who's the new kid?" She pointed at me, standing straight. I blushed a bit more._

"_Um, that would be... Law Trafalgar." The teacher said. I heard some footsteps. I didn't look up, I stared at my empty desk. Then, I heard the chair next to me scrape. I looked up and Luffy's face was inches from mine. I jumped back a bit. _

"_Hi!" She grinned. I nodded._

"_Hello." I said, trying to hide the fact that my heart was beating at a rapid pace. I've never felt this way before. What was this? _

_ Luffy had been placed in all the same classes as me. She sat next to me in each one. She would talk. A lot. She told me the best places to hang out in town, her phone number, all about her friends, her family, what life was like here. And I talked to her sometimes. I would tell her about things I knew. Computers, medical things, I surprised myself by telling her I wanted to be a doctor. She smiled and leaned back._

"_When I grow up. I want to be a king!" She grinned._

"_A king? But you're a girl." I said, muttering so we wouldn't get scolded. _

"_So?" She giggled. "It's one of my dreams!" She stretched, then went back to her work._

And all was well. Well, the first week was at least. Here, might as well give you another flashback. It's the best way to explain after all.

_I walked quicker than usual today. I remember, just last Monday, how slowly I walked trying to skip school. Now I had a reason I wanted to be here. Luffy. My best friend. I think I've become to protective, I always glare at anyone, especially boys, that attempt to befriend Luffy. She's oblivious to all the flirtations of others. _

_ Anyway. I was about to walk into class, when some kid with weird green hair, stood between me and the door. He wasn't moving. I glanced around him to see Luffy waving, at me I think. _

"_Can I pass? Or are you just going to stand there?" I asked, a bit annoyed. He looked at me, then started walking. He drew the line. _

_ He took my seat next to Luffy._

_ I glared a bit._

"_I believe that's my seat." I said. He looked up at me._

"_I don't think so." he said. I got mad. I've always sat next to Luffy. She was mine. Who was this guy anyway?_

And well, you know the rest. Introductions and all that. I don't particularly like Zoro. At all. I guess I can use three words to end this.

I. Hate. Zoro.

(Oh, and I think Luffy want's to take over the next chapter. God knows what she thinks about all this...)


	4. Luffy

Law and Zoro! Zoro and Law! Law and Luffy! Luffy and Law! Zoro and Luffy! Luffy and Zoro! Luffy, Zoro and Law! So many ways to combine me with my two best friends! They're both so amazing! I have so much fun when I hang out with them! We're all the best of friends! So much fun!

I guess I should start with Zoro! I met Zoro first! I do everything with Zoro! I eat with Zoro, nap with Zoro, play with Zoro, fall asleep with Zoro, wake up with Zoro... well, I think you get the point. Also! I know a lot about Zoro. Zoro's last name is Roronoa, Zoro Roronoa! He loves playing baseball! He practices fencing! He can use three fencing things at one time! And he love to sleep! But anyway, it's flash back time! I'll bring you back! All the way, all the way back to when I met Zoro! My best, green haired buddy!

_I laughed as I entered the back yard to our new home. _

"_Ace! Sabo!" I yelled. My brothers looked out the door._

"_What's up Luffy?" Ace yawned, he had fallen asleep in the car, and on the walk way, and in the hall. I spun in the yard, my straw hat fluttering off my head and onto the ground. _

"_Look! The yard is so big! It even has a pond! We can play pirate!" I cheered. Ace was asleep... Sabo laughed._

"_Sound's fun Luffy! But we really need to unpack!" he waved me over. I shook my head._

"_Don't wanna! I'll do it later!" I yelled. Sabo shrugged and dragged Ace back to their room._

_ I picked up my hat and explored the yard. It was really big! There was a fence too. I had to crawl under bushes and squeeze through trees to get to it. I huffed and sat on a rock that was at the base of the fence. I could see my whole yard from here! It was incredible! _

"_Yah!" I heard a shout. I looked around. No one was there. "Three sword style!" the voice yelled again. I stood up now, looking around. _

"_Who's there?" I asked, then, a tree crack behind me. _

_ I whipped around. The tree nearly crashed onto the rock I was on. I jumped up and over the fence to dodge. I was a little less than happy. I stood and dusted myself off, stomping over to where the voice was still yelling. I pushed through some bushes and there was silence. I looked out into the yard that was opposite mine. No one was there..._

"_Who are you?" I fencing sword's tip was pressed to my forehead. I slapped it away._

"_Luffy D. Monkey!" I stood and crossed my arms._

_ Before me stood a person, they was taller than me. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, they were wearing a fencing uniform. The white suit and mask. The person dropped the swords and pulled off the mask. It was a boy. He had dark green eyes and bright green hair. I took one look at his hair and broke out laughing. His eye twitched._

"_What's so funny!?" He growled. _

"_You! Your hair!" I breathed between laughs. "Did you dye it like that!?" I kept laughing. His fist connected with the top of my head. "Ow!" I fell._

"_My hairs natural!" He yelled, shaking his fist at me. I stared at his hair. It was totally different now that I knew it was natural._

"_Wow! That's so amazing!" I jumped up and ran my fingers through his hair as best as I could. His face turned a bit red._

"_Quit it!" He yelled pushing my hand away. _

And after that Zoro and I became the greatest friends! Ace didn't seem to like him so much though. And me and Zoro grew up and then, in the 6th grade, I met Law-kun! You know how I met Law-kun though! What? You want to hear it from my point of view? Well, I guess I have a bit more time, sure!

_I was running down the hall, I was cold, I forgot my jacket in the rush. I had thrown on my sandals, and my hat, and bolted. Now here I was, sliding, and running through the halls. Teachers yelled, I said sorry and continued running. _

_'Wait, wait, wait for me!" I yelled at my homeroom door when I heard the late bell ring. _

_ I came bursting through the door. So tired. I bent over, hands on my knees and took a lot of deep breaths. I was staring at the ground._

"_I'm not late! I'm not late! I'm not- phew!" I huffed. The class went back to what they were doing after the teacher marked me down ans tardy. But I still felt eyes on me. I looked up, My dark eyes met with a similar pair. A boy by himself in the middle of the room. All alone. I asked, his name was Law. A new student shouldn't be alone! I sat next to him, determined to make him my friend. But he just kept staring at his desk. His face was red too. _

_ He was weird. But he seemed cool!_

And that's what happened! Now, let's see... anything else? Oh yeah! Law and Zoro ended their chapters with a few words right? Let me think let me think... Oh! I got it!

I. Like. Zoro. And. Law-kun!

…. hm, that was more than a few words... well, anyway! On with the story!... wait, what's this story about anyway? Ah well, I won't get my own chapter for a while. So unfair. Maybe if you guys yell I'll get another real soon! Oh yeah! I was supposed to end in a few words... Here-

Enjoy! The! Story!

Haha! I'm so clever! 


	5. Old Friends The Winter Festival

**Due to Luffy's complaining. I've decided to give each person at least one POV in each chapter.**

**Luffy-yay!**

**Zoro- Oh joy.**

**Law- We'll still have some chapters focusing on one person.**

**Me- Yep, that way it's fair. Oh yeah! We have a guest for this chapter!**

**Zoro- Zzz**

**Luffy- Who is it?!**

**Me- It's...**

**Kid- Me. Can we get on wit the chapter now?**

**Me- No need to be rude. Fine fine, enjoy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**Luffy**

I jumped around the room, helping my friend Nami and her sister Nojiko set up the decorations.

"-make my wish come true!" Nami sung. I smiled, hanging up a snowflake.

"All I want for Christmas is you!" I sung, playfully jumping on Nojiko's back. Nami laughed along. The class was empty, we volunteered to set up decorations for the on-coming holiday. Christmas! I jumped with not-so-silent joy.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Nojiko called, struggling to hang up some streamers. The door opened and an orange cowboy hat poked into the room, followed by a yawning, freckled face. I smiled widely at my brother.

"Ace!" I jumped down and ran over to hug him.

"I'm here to get you." He yawned. I looked around.

"Where's Sabo?" I asked. Ace shrugged.

"I think he went home to start his homework." Ace said as I waved good bye to Nojiko and Nami.

"You don't have homework?" I asked.

"None that I'm going to do." Ace grinned. I laughed.

We walked out the school, it was cold. I walked closer to my brother for warmth. We passed the park, it was full of decorations and soon-to-be-stands.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Hm? Go where?' Ace asked.

"The Winter Festival!" I jumped onto his back. Ace smiled back at me.

"Sure Luffy." He said, picking up his pace now that he didn't have to match mine. We made it home, dinner, homework, television, bath, the normal routine. I snuggled into bed around ten. Anxiously awaiting the next day.

**Zoro**

I waited for Luffy the next morning.

We walked to school together a lot. I shivered in the cold.

"So cold.." I muttered. Now that I think about it, the Winter Festival was in a few days wasn't it? Maybe Luffy would go with me. I grinned at the thought. Sure, I've been with Luffy before but we always had to be supervised. This is the first year we're old enough to be on our own. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a closing door. I looked over, Luffy had on her red coat and black pants, her straw hat and sandals. She saw me and waved, I waved back.

"Good morning Zoro!" She ran over to walk with me when I started going. I yawned.

"There's no such thing." I mumbled, she laughed and I had to struggle to keep pace with how fast she was moving along.

Luffy talked about the homework assignment while we turned a corner down a very annoying street. Why is this street annoying you might ask, Luffy stopped and a door opened to our right her face brightened a bit and she waved to the person coming out.

"Good morning Law-kun!" she called.

**Law**

The Winter Festival was coming up and I was planning to take Luffy along with me. I stepped out the door at 7:10. I yawned a bit and was greeted by a very cheer filled,

"Good Morning Law-kun!" I looked over, Luffy was waving and standing next to Zoro, who was looking the other way with a scowl on his face. I smirked some and waved a hand in response.

"Good morning Luffy-ya." I said, walking down the steps of my porch and over to Luffy. I looked around her, "Zoro." I said, a bit plainly.

"Bastard." Zoro grumbled back. Luffy elbowed him in the side.

"Be nice, Zoro!" she giggled, then she looked up at me, "Zoro's not a morning person." She explained. I knew this already, having walked to school with them many times before; but I just nodded in response.

We reached the school after listening to Luffy's endless talking, and a long glaring match with Zoro. We stood outside waiting for the bell to ring so we could enter the school. Luffy skipped away at some point and I last saw her slipping into the breakfast room in pursuit of a small 6th grader with a pink hat and brown coat.

Leaving me with Zoro...

**Zoro**

Luffy left to follow Chopper. Leaving me with Law... we stared at each other for a moment, that stare turned into a glare. Then, Law just sighed, he looked at the changing letters on the computer operated board that sat outside the school. _'Winter vacation 12/23- 1/2, No school' _It read. I tapped my foot impatiently, Luffy hadn't said anything about going to the festival on our walk. Did she even want to go? I yawned as the bell rang.

We sat in homeroom. Luffy sat in the middle of Me and Law, like she always does. Maybe now I should ask her if she'll go...

**Law**

I turned to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy-ya, Wanna go to the Winter Festival with me?" I looked over, Zoro had asked at the same time. Luffy looked between us.

"Wow cool! We can all go together!" Luffy cheered. I let my head fall onto the desk, Zoro did the same. Luffy's so dense sometimes.

A few days later, I awaited outside Luffy's house. Zoro was siting a few feet away from me. We ignored each other. A voice came out from the door behind us.

"Bye bye! Ace! Sabo!" Luffy called, walking out the house. Zoro and I looked back, our jaws dropped.

Luffy's hair was brushed, so much different from how unruly it usually looked, flattened down, framing her face and falling just above her eyes. Her straw hat that she never leaves behind was hanging on the string around her neck, falling on her back. She was wearing a kimono, it was red with a white belt and whit flowers on the hems of the long sleeves and across the bottom. She smiled and lifted up her arms in enthusiasm.

"Let's go!" She shouted. We nodded and started off. We came to the entrance. It was shining and lively. Shops were opened and people were lined up for rides. The girls all in Kimonos. None of them compared to Luffy though. I looked over at her. She was gone. Zoro looked over too. Then he looked at me.

"Where'd she go?" He asked. I shrugged.

"How would I know." I said before we went off to find her.

**Luffy**

I ran through the festival. It was great! Full of life and people! I walked by the stage where a skit was going on. And across a small sand lot where lake water was lapping at the small coast. The sand was cool, I was happy about the lack of snow. Well, I do like snow. I looked around.

"Haaa? Zoro? Law-kun?" I could have sworn they were on either side of me. But now that I look, they're not here at all... I pouted a bit and my hat was plopped over my eyes. I made a surprised noise at the sudden darkness and I felt someone slip under me and lift me up. I gave another surprised yelp. My arms came up to my face and pushed my hat back behind my head. And looked down. I was on someone's back. I put my had down and pushed back the mess of red hair. My hands fell on some goggles. I smiled when I realized whose back I was riding on.

"Hey you." The bot brought at hand up to tap my forehead.

"Kid!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck in a backwards hug.

Kid's my friend. When I came to the Festival last year, I met him while hanging out with my other friends. He carried me around and let me wear his goggles. Actually, when we met, it went something like this-

_I loved being a thief, of course I only stole from my friends and I would return their items later. I giggled as I slipped around a tree behind Ace. He was supposed to be watching me. I reached out and grabbed his orange cowboy hat. He yelled in surprise and turned to me. _

"_Luffy!" He reached for it but I held it away and jetted off down the walkway. I turned my head to see him chasing me with a grin on his face. I laughed and weaved effortlessly between the people, hiding behind a small shop. I pressed myself back as Ace ran by, still in pursuit of me. I giggled and turned to run the other way when I banged into a red haired boy. I fell back and __shook my head. Looking up at who I hit. A bot with red hair and goggles sitting at the base of his forehead stared down at me._

"_Sorry." I smiled. He reached down and pulled the hat from my hands. "Hey!" I yelled. Then he lifted me up and tucked me under his arms._

"_aren't you the little thief." He chuckled. I puffed out my cheeks as we walked over to where Ace was. Who was this guy anyway?_

And that's what happened! I reached down and grabbed at his goggles, I put them on my own head.

"Let's go on the pirate ship!" I cheered, leaning forward so he walked faster and he laughed and carried me to the large ship that was swinging back and fourth.

"sure sure." Kid hiked Luffy up higher and got in line.

**Zoro-**

I looked around with law. He insisted we find Luffy. I saw the giant pirate ship, Luffy would be there. I walked off and Law followed. Luffy... where could she be?

** To be continued. Cause, this is part one and stuff. **

**Luffy- WHEEE!**

**Kid- Hey, Luffy.**

**Luffy- WHEEE!**

**Law- Luffy-ya...**

**Luffy- WHEEE!**

**Zoro- GET OFF ME. **

**Me- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA**

**Luffy- Run faster Zoro! Run faster! **

**Law- *face palm***

**Kid- Can we just get on with this?**

**Me- Hahahahaaaa... yeah...**

**Zoro- GET OFF.**

**Luffy- Wheee!**

**Me- Enjoy the stor- AH! LUFFY! GET OFF ME!**

**Zoro- Ha! **


End file.
